Amor del bueno
by loverxanime
Summary: "No lo esperaba, nadie lo esperaría en realidad. Entre bromas, sarcasmo, pucheros y risas nuestros labios se encontraron." Jori.


_**Amor del bueno**_

_Cómo un cuchillo en la mantequilla, entraste a mi vida cuando me moría, como la luna por la rendija, así te metiste entre mis pupilas._

Ella es Jade West, no podía jugar a ser la buena... Al menos, no conmigo. ¿Por qué utilizarme como conejillo de indias? Sí, estaba mal... El amor no ha sido lo mío últimamente. No importa ahora, creo, pero ella fue tan cariñosa en ese momento. Admito que me asustó, quizás tramaba algo, pero fue tan insistente —a su manera—, en ayudarme que simplemente no me pude negar.

Entonces me llevó a Nozu, solo para poder recordar las locuras de Sikowitz; esa actuación tan especial en la que ambas aprendimos a tratarnos, un poco mejor... No podía negarlo, había química, pues la conversación fluía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Hicimos un trato, uno con la mirada... Nunca nos abandonaríamos.

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley sin un horario, y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño dónde estabas tú._

Desde ese entonces hubo una extraña complicidad. Me parecía extraño, pero estaba bien... Siempre quise estar en buen plano con Jade, ¿No?

Sin embargo, todo con ella era puro sarcasmo, y bromas, algo típico de ella, lo único que parecía cambiar ahora es que su tiempo libre lo compartía conmigo. Pero lo hacía en secreto de los demás. Me buscaba cuando tenía algún problema, y necesitaba desahogarse... En cambio, ella me ofrecía seguridad de que todo estaría bien; de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios hirientes acerca de mi persona tan patética, pero no importaba, la comprendía, y me encontraba feliz junto con ella.

Pronto estuvo en todas partes, en mi vida... Y me sonreía, pero no sólo en los sueños.

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así, en el destino estaba que fueras para mi, y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz, pero Cupido se apiado de mí._

No lo esperaba, nadie lo esperaría en realidad. Entre bromas, sarcasmo, pucheros y risas nuestros labios se encontraron.

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto mojaste de fe mi corazón, ahogaste mis miedos, como una dulce voz en el silencio así nos llego el amor, amor del bueno. Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley sin un horario, y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño dónde estabas tú._

¿Quién lo diría? Sus besos fueron mi nueva adicción... Con el tiempo sentí que me dio a probar de la peor droga, el amor directo de su boca.

Luego sin más, fui descubriendo cosas nuevas de ella. Cosas como que en realidad podía llegar a ser adorable, cuando se molestaba, en la intimidad. Era segura cuando perseguía alguna causa; mis miedos desvanecían entre sus brazos... No era terrible su amor, para nada era monótono, cada día aprendía algo nuevo de ella, algo que me enamoraba cada vez más.

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así, en el destino estaba que fueras para mi, y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz, pero Cupido se apiado de mí. Y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz, pero Cupido se apiado de mí._

Tres meses juntas, nuestro próximo aniversario estaba por venir. Y ninguno de los chicos sabía de nuestra relación.

Estábamos seguras de lo nuestro, felices además. Era tiempo de decirles. Para nuestra sorpresa, Cat era la única que lo sospechaba... Todos pudieron comprender, Beck incluso se alegró por Jade, de que al fin pudiésemos llevarnos bien. André, a él le costó un poco asumir lo nuestro... Pero estaba bien, el temía porque ella pudiese lastimarme. Le quiero, es un gran amigo.

_Esto según yo, era algo del destino... No lo sabíamos, pero estaba destinado. Nuestro amor era único, decía entre sonrisas picaras, Cupido era un infante bastante travieso._

Ella sólo gruñía, o algo así, comentando " mi siempre tan estúpida cursilería "... No me importaba en gran medida, sabía que de esa manera, así, ella me quería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Este songfic _**no**_ es de mi autoría, yo simplemente hice el favor de subirlo.


End file.
